Obsession
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Why was she so obsessed with him? Join Dexter as he tries to find the source of Blossom's obsession of being with Brick. I dare you to try and guess before the end! One shot


**hey, this is one shot, by the way.**

**Setting:Pokey oaks kindergarten**

**POV:Dexter**

**Plot:Dexter see's multiple points when Blossom is nicer to Brick, then him.**

**Need to has adopted the rrb's**

** Dexter lives next to the ppg's**

** Brick has his first hairstyle.(Not Butch or Boomer, though)**

**On we go!**

I didn't want to go to school that day, but my persistent mother made me. I hadn't made many friends at Pokey oaks, so it wasn't worth my time. I was smart enough, I didn't understand why I had to go to school.(On that note, did anyone else get that either?) I walked in the front door, and noticed Blossom and her sisters sitting there. I made a note to walk by Blossom, as she was one of my friends.

"Morning Blossom" She didn't even look up.

"Morning Dexter" I walked passed to sit at my table. Ms. Keane was late,but when she did finally arrive, she gave a laugh.

"Sorry for being late, but I couldn't get these three outta bed" The rowdyruff boys entered behind her, yawning. They boys headed to their table. Brick passed Blossom on his way.

"Morning Blossom" She looked up, eyes shining, and a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Brick! Sleep well?"

"I would have, if Boomer wouldn't hog the bed so much"

"Shut up!" Boomer said.

"Anyway," Brick continued. "You and your sisters wanna come play at our house after school?"

"Sure!" I felt a little pushed away. I had asked her the other day to hang out after school, but she had turned me down. I thought I was her friend. I was her friend, wasn't I? I didn't know anymore.

* * *

><p>When it was snack time,I waved Blossom over<p>

"Sit with me Blossom!"

"Sure Dexter" She was about to sit down when Brick called her

"Blossom! Come over here, and join the party!" Blossom whipped her head around.

"Okay!" Before I could utter one word, Blossom was next to Brick, laughing with her sisters at a joke Butch cracked. I felt even more pushed away now. She had chosen to sit with Brick over me? Why? She and Brick hadn't even been friends that long...

Later on when we were going outside, I tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, Dexter?"

"How come you sat with Brick instead of me at snack time? You were about to"

"Sorry Dexter. But keeping Brick my friend is crucial. I don't need him and his brothers being evil again. I'll make it up to you. We can study at recess!"

"Okay!" While we were outside studying, I felt a little better. I understood why Blossom needed Brick a friend, not an enemy. I was just about to be happy, when Brick called Blossom's name again.

"Yeah Brick?" She called. I looked up

"We need one more for a three way capture the flag! Come play with us!"

"Okay!" Without a second thought, Blossom left me in her pink dust. I growled. Why? Blossom had not promised to make it up to me five minutes ago, and she was gone again. Why was she obsessed with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: Pokey oaks middle school<strong>

**POV:Dexter**

I walked next to Blossom, and leaned on her locker.

"Hey Bloss"

"Dexter, I told you don't call me that!"

"Sorry. What class do you have first?"

"Math"

"Ah man, we don't have it together"

"Oh well"

"See you at lunch, okay?"

"kk" I walked past, but stopped behind a corner to spy on her. I wasn't a creeper, but Brick was coming back from Florida today, so I wanted to see her reaction. I watched as Brick came up behind her, and grabbed her. She gave a small yelp

"Hey Bloss"

"Brick..." _Don't call me that_ I thought.

"Why'd you grab me, you know I'm ticklish down there"

"I didn't thanks for the tip" He tickled her sides, and she laughed.

"Brick stop!"

"Whatever you say babe" She rolled her eyes. If I called her babe, she would have slapped me right then and there.

"What class do you have first?" Brick asked.

"Math"

"Damn, we don't have it together" _Oh well _Is what I hoped was coming.

"Ah, crap! That sucks!" My jaw dropped.

"Anyway, I'll see you tonight right?"

"I can't really miss it can I?" _A date? _I thought.

"Your house, can't really." I decided to see what that was about...

* * *

><p>I looked in the window to the living room, real creeper like. I saw them all sitting cross legged on the floor.<p>

"Alright, Boomer you start" Buttercup said.

"Butch, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run down the street, in your undies" Butch shrugged, and complied. The seesaw went on forever in the game until Blossom dared Buttercup to hug Butch, then I saw a revenge dare coming on.

"Blossom, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Blossom said weakly.

"I dare you too kiss with Brick for ten seconds" Brick and Blossom exchanged a nervous look.

"lets just get this over with" Brick said. Blossom nodded, and their lips connected. For a dare kiss, they sure seemed to be enjoying it. A whole lot, too. Once the ten seconds were over, Blossom and Brick just stared into each others eyes.

"Awkward" Bubbles said. Blossom blushed, and Brick rubbed the back of his neck. I made sense not to watch the rest of the game

Why was she so obsessed with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Setting:Pokey oaks high<strong>

**POV:Dexter( the whole thing is his, get used to it)**

Me and Blossom had drifted considerably since middle school. We barley talk anymore, and she hangs out mostly with...HIM. No, not the super villain, Brick. My old question wasn't answered. Why was she so obsessed with him? My question wasn't going to be unanswered for long. I was on my way to the water fountain during my science class when I heard her voice. I stopped to listen in, real CREEPER LIKE.

"Brick, I don't think that Melanie Washington is that stupid."

"She is,okay?"

"But why?"

"She didn't want to go out with me!" Blossom laughed, and rolled her eyes. I peeked around the corner, to see Blossom leaning on the lockers, and Brick's hands in his pockets, standing in front of her.

"No, girls in this damn school want to go out with me"

"Lots do"

"Name five"

"Jean Karlson, Kandi Fersit,Madi Jones,Pearl Brown..." Blossom muttered one more one, that I,or apparently Brick, didn't catch.

"What was that last one?" He asked. Blossom spoke up, and I couldn't believe what she said.

"Blossom Utonium" Brick snorted

"Why would Blossom Utoniu..." Brick realized what she said, and stared at her. Blossom stared back,a lost look taking her away from reality.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with me?" Blossom took a minute, then responded lightly.

"Yes" Brick watched her every move, until he finally spoke, As I was hanging on to this.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that" Without another word spoken between them, Blossom and Brick kissed, right in front of me. Blossom had managed to wrap her whole forearm around Brick's neck, making her body right pressed up against his own Brick hands her firmly on her waist.

Why was she so obsessed with him?

The question was answered. It wasn't because Blossom didn't want him to be an enemy.

"It was because she loved him. With her whole heart, she loved him.

At first I felt anger bubbling inside me, but it subsided. Smiling, I decided to take the long way to the water fountain.

Why?

To let Blossom Utonium have her happy ending.

**Nice and sweet! R&R!**


End file.
